Second Son: After Words
by Black Scepter
Summary: The events of Second Son weigh strongly on the group of Fairy Tail, it changed their lives, mostly for the better. This is the story of the characters whose lives were the most affected by the events. This is their story. Slight AU. NaLu. (Title is not misspelled, it's purposefully spelled like that).
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Heartfilia

Alright everyone, the needed and awaited interquel to Second Son is here. Five chapters. All about a different character each chapter. All about them coping with the events of Second Son and moving forward. It may seem useless fluff, but to me it's needed fluff. Now, here is our first chapter.

Those returning from Second Son, welcome back. Those new who never read Second Son, you may want to read through it to figure out whose who and what happened. Regardless, here it is, and I hope you enjoy. This the interquel/sequel to the piece of work I had the most fun writing: Second Son After Words.

This subject manner of the chapter ALMOST dips into M category, but it doesn't go past that line to be mature. But friendly heads up, it touches upon some subjects that can go dark.

* * *

_Several Weeks after the Epilogue to Second Son_

* * *

**Chapter I: Lucy Heartfilia**

Lucy knew something was off that morning even from her usual checklist of things, there weren't a lot but they were still important. First, her curtains were not closed because she could feel the sunlight on her face. That was not the off thing, that was usual for her, the reason why the curtain is parted it because of the second reason. Second item was the warm body in her bed, she cracked her eyes open to see the familiar salmon hair of Natsu Dragneel, with Happy sleeping on the sill of the window. Snuggled in her blankets as if he belong there, she used to protest his company a long time ago but now it was something she had expected nearly every morning. Third was her baby asleep in her crib, except her baby was not in her crib. Her eyes that were half-asleep suddenly shot wide open, she bolted from her bed to the crib. Nothing, the blankets were there, but no baby. At that moment a thousand things ran through her head right now as she ran into the bathroom, she wasn't really thinking of course all that was running through her head was thousands of thoughts of her baby girl being taken to god knows where. It was only until she ran back to her bed to wake Natsu when she breathed a sigh of relief, her baby was in her bed. Natsu had one arm around the baby and was holding her close to his chest, little Joy was sleeping soundly and making soft cooing noises as she did. After Lucy suppressed her murderous thoughts for Natsu for making her worry she quietly climbed back into bed, facing the sleeping Natsu and her hand lightly stroking the soft head of her baby.

Her baby...she still couldn't believe it, her...a mother. It wasn't something she initially planned for her to happen at age twenty but it happened nonetheless….even if the circumstances were strange, who would have thought this little tiny thing came from a dark curse? Lucy was adjusting as well as any young mother could, she was blessed enough for the people in town, they have been helpful in advice and things to plan for and buy. The guild helped when they could, they were not babysitters but they did their best. Master Makarov said he knew some services with good reputations that Lucy could look into when she wanted to take some work, or if she needed a night off for herself and Natsu - which was no secret to everyone at this point. Natsu was surprisingly the biggest help she had, he was a wonder with Joy, he could get her to sleep, calm her down, and was very gentle and patient with her. Which was a miracle in itself considering Natsu's lack of patience to anything in general. As she thought about how Natsu was so good with the baby she found her fingers lightly brushing his exposed shoulders, a gesture she thought went unnoticed.

"You know if the baby wasn't here I would be totally kissing you right now."

Lucy's face went bright red as Natsu's lips went from relaxed to a grin, his eyes opened up to an almost predatory glow and the red that Lucy had on her face went crimson.

"H-how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." he replied in a confident tone, Lucy wanted to turn her face away but found herself to frozen in spot to move. "Morning."

"M-morning." she replied back, the Dragon-Slayer turning his body around, gently moving around the still sleeping Joy. "Did you bring Joy into my bed last night?"

"Yeah." he nodded, "She was getting upset every time I tried to put her back in the crib so I brought her here tonight. Was I not supposed to?"

"Eh, it's okay...you've been here helping her stay asleep anyway, don't want you to lose some sleep on my part."

"It's not a burden Lucy, I like Joy." Natsu nodded, Happy was stirring from his sleep as well. "I like being with you two."

Lucy tried to fight the urge to kiss him now, she was going to attempt to be mature about this. "Well, thank you Natsu."

"No need, you two are important to me. I don't need thanks."

To hell with maturity, Lucy reached over and crashed her lips onto his. The two of them locking lips for the last time they did felt like forever, even though forever was actually last night at dinner. Both of them had to fight a lot to keep themselves at just 'kissing' with all their responsibilities and such it was hard to keep those hands off each other…perhaps Lucy will look into one of those daycare centers. In the middle of this euphoric kissing they heard horrified gasping, they broke apart to turn to Happy who was wide eyed and horrified at what he might be witnessing.

"Nothing is happening Happy." Natsu clearly was biting back a 'regretfully' as the Exceed slowly nodded. To add to that Joy began to fuss, Natsu gently picked her up in his arms - she settled slightly but was still fussy. Lucy gave a sigh as she took the baby back from Natsu, if she was still fussy that meant it was feeding time. Which wasn't exactly the topless action Natsu was looking for, but it was just something that was a part of their life now.

* * *

The guild hall offered little solace as Lucy stared at the piles of letters, requests for jobs. This would be fine and most of them were high in Jewels...but the things they wanted her to do...lets just say it involved lace...and maid outfits...chains...some of the jobs didn't even require clothes at all.

"You'd think popping out a kid would cut the requests down." Cana stated unabashedly.

"Cana!" Mirajane scolded, the drunken wizard shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on we were all thinking it, apparently they just make her more desirable."

"This stuff is...disgusting." Lucy scowled as she read each letter, "Everything from maid service to...oh what do they think I am? Some floozy to be rented by the hour?!"

"This guy sure seems to think so-" Cana swiped one of her letters, her eyes widening, "Oh, this _lady_ sure seems to think-"

"Pitch it." Lucy swiped the letter back and gave it to Mirajane, who gladly tossed them in the trashcan. "I am not, nor will I ever be, somebody's sex object."

"Never huh?" Cana teased, "Not even for the man whose abs you feel up every night?"

Lucy fought back a blush, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. "Natsu and I aren't like that Cana."

Lucy was expecting some things, but their reaction was rather surprising. Cana and Mirajane seemed very surprised, surprised enough for the drunken wizard to seem more sobered up.

"You're not?" Cana asked incredulously, "You're together aren't you?"

"Yes…but it's not like we've had the time, we have to take care of Joy."

"Yeah but Lucy...you gave birth to a baby! What else are you afra-"

"Cana!" Mirajane cut in sternly, turning to Lucy with an understanding smile. "You've been taking care of Joy for weeks now. I know parenting is a full time job, but you both have been working so hard...can you not find time off?"

"Well...there are the daycares in town but-"

"But…?"

Lucy for some reason felt the strong urge that she was being judged, whether she was or not didn't matter, she stood up from her spot and left. She mumbled that she 'had to check on Joy', not giving the two of them any time to respond. As she passed through the doors she felt a bit guilty for being snappish, it wasn't their fault she was mad it was herself. Hell, it was the question that every woman pondered since they turned fifteen years old: sex. Lucy, like a good amount of girls, decided they wanted to save any sexual encounters until they were adults. Well in the short stretch of her twenties she had somehow managed to bypass actual intercourse and have a baby: magic, go figure. So at this point after having pushed out a kid one would think that the hesitance of sex would go away. Not quite, not for Lucy anyway. There was...a question on her mind...one she was scared of knowing, yet, not knowing has been driving her mad these past few weeks. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know...so she went to go see the one person who would know.

She found him where he always would be: in the training grounds. As soon as she stepped outside she saw the dust of battle swirl around, then part as two figures appeared from the cloud. One was Natsu, fists ablaze and swinging them at his sparring partner. The other was Fairy Tail's newest recruit: Mathayus the Scorpion. The two of them had been practice bouts since Master Makarov allowed the warrior to join their Guild. If Natsu wasn't helping her with Joy he was fighting Mathayus, who seemed very eager as well to fight the Dragon-Slayer. The two of them were about to continue their fight when they both stopped and saw Lucy, Natsu's face brightened as his fists faded out.

"Lucy! What's going on? Do you need some help?"

"No Natsu," Lucy shook her head, "I am fine...I was actually hoping to talk to Mathayus?"

The surprise on the warrior's face was matched with everyone, despite the fact that he was welcomed warmly into the Guild Lucy had been keeping her distance from him. He noticed of course and assumed it was because of all the things he had done. He exchanged a quick look with Natsu before he nodded, leading Lucy off to a small corner of the field...where Lucy stopped him.

"Actually I...let's go farther." she glanced back at Natsu whose eyes narrowed slightly, she knew he heard them. She would apologize to him later about it. Once they were far enough Lucy turned with a deep breath to Mathayus, she had rehearsed this conversation so many times in her head but now that she was here she was having a hard time forming the words.

"I...I don't have any memories of the Master casting the spell on me."

Mathayus raised an eyebrow at that statement before Lucy continued, "I remember leaving the party and waking up in my room, that's all. Even now I can't recall a single detail of that moment..." Lucy paused a bit, the next words were hard and very painful to form. "Look...whatever happens I won't hate you for it, but I need to know...was I...did anyone try to..."

Mathayus's expression hardened, Lucy did not need to continue it was pretty easy to figure out what was on her mind. Lucy braced herself...she had ran through a thousand horror stories in her head and each one was as horrifying as the next. She did get pregnant after all...was it all due to a spell? Was something else done first? Did the-

"No."

Lucy's breath hitched, her voice quiet, "...what?"

"No. No one touched you."

"N-No one...?" Lucy repeated, shaking her head, "A-are you sure? Are you absolutely-"

"Lucy." Mathayus's voice cut through her fears, "I swear to you...on everything I am...I never left your side once and no man violated your body."

Lucy nearly fell to her knees, all her horror stories...all her nightmares and fears...everything finally washed away in a single instant. Everything that was holding her back was no longer controlling her anymore, she was free...free to finally do what ran through head.

"...I can't do it."

Mathayus raised an eyebrow. "Can't do...what?"

Lucy looked at him with a slight flush, "You know...'it'. I...I tried to prepare myself, thought that your words would help make things easier but...but nothing has changed! I know it's silly and I am already a mother...but when I think about it I-"

"Stop!" Mathayus cut in firmly, startlingly Lucy. The warrior paused and lowered his voice, "I am sorry Lucy...I do not mean to be rude but I am not the man you should be telling this to and if I let you continue I would rob your courage."

Lucy felt a cold chill pass through her as he said the words a part of her dreaded to hear, "You need to talk to Natsu."

* * *

That night was one of the more calmer evenings for this single mother, Joy was surprisingly cordial and would barely fuss. She felt so confident enough that she set her down in her crib and sure enough, no fusses. Perhaps the noises of Fairy Tail were tiring her out quicker: good, that way she can get some sleep and not feel guilty by Natsu holding her. Speaking of Natsu despite her talk with Mathayus she has not talked to him. Which was ironic considering he is right with her, he followed her home and Lucy -in her graces of Joy being cordial- cooked them a real meal. Finding her surprise the usual carnal Natsu with his spicy meats was slightly more restrained...and by slightly more restrained it meant he used a napkin to clean his face. It was a start at least. After their nice dinner she cleaned up her plates and headed for her bath, again another nice pleasure now that Joy was cordial and asleep. Plus Natsu was gonna look after her so she felt okay with taking her time. After letting her body soak up all that good soapy water she was about to relax...when she heard Joy crying, Lucy gave a sigh and was about to sit up when she heard Natsu.

"I got it!"

Except he didn't seem to quite get it, despite Natsu's assurances Joy continued to cry. Lucy had began to lift her body out of tub only to quickly plop back in when Natsu opened the door.

"Natsu! I'm naked!"

"Yeah I have seen it before, Happy is at the Guild Hall and Joy doesn't care either. Just stay there I need to see something."

Before Lucy could protest Natsu grabbed one of the stools and sat it close to the tub, sitting on it he held Joy close to the tub edge: but secured in his arms. Lucy felt her maternal instincts kick in as she dried her hand with the towel and began to stroke her daughter's forehead.

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay...I'm here and I won't go anywhere..." Lucy murmured, Joy slowly began to settle until she has completely relaxed.

"I knew it..." Natsu smirked, "She woke up and freaked you weren't here...she missed you Luce."

Lucy felt her heart soar at the news, it seemed like for the longest time her own daughter couldn't stand to be around her – preferring Natsu over herself. Finally it seemed that she has warmed up to the woman who put her into this world, stroking her child's soft forehead she forgot all about her modesty and Natsu being there. For a half a second she nearly forgot her own struggles from earlier today as well. She was content in being absorbed into the cooing of her daughter...

"I can wait you know."

Lucy lifted her head up, confusion lasted for only a second before she figured out what Natsu meant. "You...you heard?"

Natsu shrugged sheepishly, "Should have walked farther..."

Well, there was no hiding from it now. It was time to follow Mathayus's advice, she pulled her hand away from Joy and crossed her arms over the seal of the tub.

"Natsu I wanted to tell you..."

"I wish you did."

"I just didn't want you to freak out."

Lucy expected Natsu to be crestfallen, but instead he was surprised, "Freak out? Why would I freak out?"

"That...I don't want to have sex yet?"

"Huh? I don't care about that!" Lucy thought for a moment the world just ended, a _guy _just admitted out loud he didn't care about sex. Yet as he continued it became clear, "I just wish I could have helped you...stopped the Master earlier. I mean, yeah they didn't do anything to you but...it still shouldn't have happened."

He was worried about her. Worried about her fears, if she was taken advantage of while she was unconscious. The fact she wasn't ready for sex never even crossed his mind, he was only concerned for her safety. "I mean...sex does sound nice don't get me wrong but...but if you're not ready I am not gonna do it. I mean, what would be the point if you didn't want-mmph?!"

The last part of the sentence was cut off when Lucy's lips met Natsu's, who responded back with equal passion. They kept their liplock for what felt like hours before finally pulling apart, Natsu had expertly managed to keep his arms secured around Joy but as he checked on her he flushed a bit.

"Uh...Lucy..." he gestured to her, she had lifted herself out of the tub just enough to lose about the upper half of her modesty. Now, Natsu expected a lot of things from Lucy at this moment: a panicked gasp, a red face, maybe a reprimand or two. So Natsu had braced himself for all those things...except what she ended up doing.

She smirked at him and placed her finger on his lips, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Natsu's jaw was about to drop before she went back in for another kiss, the two of them once again engaging in some long await lip action. This was nice for them...their relationship was stranger than others, bonded together by unusual circumstances, but they really wouldn't have had it any other way. The mystery, the danger, learning more about each other...it was just something that was a part of their life now.


	2. Chapter 2: Erza Scarlet

Annnnnd we're back everyone! There is a lot to read in this chapter and more to come. I realize these chapters are much shorter than Second Son's chapters were, but again: this is only an interquel fluff. This isn't gonna be heavy in content like Second Son or Prodigal Son will be, these are more like mini-episodes that get your gears going and awaiting more. Of course that doesn't mean there won't be an action, in fact...oh, wait till the end. Things get interesting.

This chapter is kinda interesting to me since it deals with a character who struggled the most during Second Son, not in the way Natsu and Lucy did but she did regardless. Reviewers as well told me how it was interesting her logic carried her from spot to spot, that she was even wrong in fact. So I wanted to explore that logic a little further with this interesting piece of fluff, I hope to surprise you guys with some of the interesting bombshells I am dropping in this chapter. I'm sure they may cause a couple jaws to drop in surprise.

This is to all you guys who supported Second Son during it's release and hope to continue to see you all for Prodigal Son when that is being written. So without further ado, I say, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter II: Erza Scarlet**

"_What you told me must not leave this room. Not yet."_

Those were the words Master Makarov told them when she and Gray relayed to him everything that transpired on Hollow Island. When they told him about Lucy and her baby he went and looked at Joy himself, later confirming two of his suspicions: first, the child would grow up to be normal and yet at the same time unusual. It would be difficult to near impossible to determine what kind of wizard she would be and what kind of power she would grow to have, only time could tell. The second one was a bit more obvious, but still needed to be heard: she was indeed the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. Beyond showing magical traces similar to Natsu's there were the signs, she could hear even the tiniest sounds, she knew her mother was around before she picked her up and she had discomfort to motion. Clear signs to anyone paying attention, Lucy was picking them up and Natsu, of course, was not. It mattered not though for Master Makarov loved and adored his children. Yet, there was one problem that gave cause to secrecy. It was Natsu himself. The power he displayed at Hollow Island and the circumstances behind it...he requested no one at Fairy Tail know, not until he had time to observe Natsu.

"_I want Gajeel to speak with me about him...perhaps this is something Dragon-Slayers go through. As soon as he gets back from his mission with Levy and Lisanna send him to me."_

That's what Master Makarov decided regarding Natsu, he needed a second opinion on the matter. Erza agreed with these things, all of these things, she and Master Makarov were perfectly in sync...and yet...there was one thing Erza left out.

"Erza, you have to tell him." Gray warned in hushed whispers, "You have to tell him about Sundowner."

Erza knew he would bring up Sundowner, why else would he ask Erza to come to his house in the dead of the night? She expected this much from him...

"Tea will be ready soon darling!"

...she did not expect Juvia. The former Phantom Lord was in the kitchen, humming away as she prepared a dish for the three of them.

"So...Juvia's house is 'infested' huh." Erza asked dryly, Gray giving a shrug.

"Yeah, apparently it happened while we were out. I said she should move, this is like the fifth time her house got infested."

"And the fifth time she gets to sleep at your place..." Erza muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Tea is ready!" Juvia flounced on in, tea tray sat down – she took one of the cups and added some sugar to it and gently pushed it into Gray's hand. "A half a spoon of sugar, right?"

"Thanks." Gray gave a nodded and lifted the cup to his lips, after a sip he gave an appreciative nod which made Juvia's cheeks flash red. "Anyway, Erza...I agreed to not telling him about Sundowner after we got back, but its been weeks now – and Mathayus is here. Don't you think everyone will know eventually?"

"Mathayus has agreed to keep secret Sundowner's fate," Erza countered, "he knows of the risk."

"Risk of what? We know what happened was an accident. Master Makarov would understand, he wouldn't do anything to Natsu."

"Yes...like his son?"

"That-" Gray lowered his hand with the drink, "-is a completely different situation and you know it. Come on Erza...if they find out at a bad time it'll be even worse than if we just simply told them the truth."

Erza took her cup of tea and drank it rather quickly, perhaps using it as a stalling method to compose her counter argument. Once she finished she rounded on Juvia, "Juvia. Are you telling me you are with this? Aren't you afraid of what will happen to Natsu once everyone discovers he killed someone?"

Juvia looked over to Gray before she slowly nodded, "I think...there will be some discomfort yes. Perhaps some distrust in the beginning...but once they work past all this they will accept him."

"_If_ they work past this." Erza stressed, "How do you know they won't turn against him at the last second, throwing him to the wolves when things get tough?"

Juvia's eyes softened suddenly, her voice quiet, "...Erza, Natsu isn't like Jella-"

"Don't!" Erza stood up suddenly, unable to fight a rush of emotion. "Don't say that...don't!"

"Calm down Erza," Gray stood up as well, trying to bring down the oncoming storm before it grew to full power.

"If you tell them about Natsu I'll-"

"We won't. We won't." Gray assured, "But we should Erza...you need to think about this-"

"I don't need to think about anything!" Erza stormed past the two of them to the door, "This is decided. We will keep Natsu's secret to our graves. We won't throw him to the wolves, not another one of us."

"Erza-" Gray winced as she opened the door and slammed it shut, giving a frustrated sigh he ran his hands through his dark hair. Needing to do something in order to avoid the silence in the room he went over to the cups and walked to the kitchen: Juvia in tow saying how she can handle the dishes. "I got this..."

He cleaned the cups and set them to dry, turning to the uncomfortable woman in his kitchen. "I'm heading to bed."

Gray had turned from his small kitchen to the steps leading up, until Juvia walked up and grabbed Gray's arm. "Darling...do you want me to...accompany you?"

He turned over to Juvia who was biting her lower lip in nervous anticipation, Gray struggled with the thought before he sighed with tiredness, "Not tonight..."

"B-but wait..." he turned back to her again, "...could I just stay with you then...?"

Gray blinked in surprise at her request, it was far more innocent than the one she originally wanted and a change of past from their past endeavors. He looked around for a moment before his eyes settled back down at the woman before him, the woman who had been a...'guest' of his house at his request. She did everything he ever asked of her and even more...now though, perhaps, he could offer a slightly different change of pace.

"...if you want to."

* * *

Needless to say when Erza returned to her place, things were flying. Mostly her clothes as she proceeded to dress for bed. Laughing, a little cruelly, at the irony Juvia dear bring up his name when she's making every excuse to climb into Gray's bed. She paused as she slipped into her nightwear, turning to the window that lead out into the night. It seemed everyone was getting hitched these days, Natsu and Lucy seemed to be the big talk though. The guild whispered about it when they were not around, they were so convinced the request they took was merely an excuse for the two of them to engage in passionate embrace. Despite the fact it wasn't even a month since they left and babies need more time than that to be born. Still, she was happy for them, their relationship was mostly innocent for now and really Erza didn't need to know details on their intimate lives.

She had dressed herself in her nightgown and was about to go to bed when she stopped, catching her reflection in the vanity mirror. Right there on the exposed skin of her upper arm was a single red ribbon, tied around her snugly. She reached her hand up and lightly brushed her fingers against it, the second she did she felt something warm and wet come down her cheeks: tears. She held back her emotions, or attempted to as tears came forth, throwing her head to her pillow she drowned her sobs in feathers. Soon settling herself to sleep, hoping it was stop the tears. Reaching up she wiped away another fresh set of...

...blood. There was blood on her finger tips. She turned her head to stare at it, it was fresh and warm...and another drop fell on her fingers. She looked up and her mouth opened to a scream, on her ceiling mangled and bloodied was Lucy Heartfilia. Blank blue eyes and a blood filled lips only sprayed with words.

"He murdered me."

"NO! NO LUCY NO!"

Erza's eyes snapped shut and when they opened she saw sunlight peer through her windows, she blinked, disoriented...what happened? She turned her head to the ceiling, nothing, no body no blood...no Lucy. She was dreaming,_ the whole thing was a dream_. She laid back on her bed and nearly gave a wracked sob...the dreams were getting worse. The ones that plagued her since she omitted Sundowner from Makarov, if it wasn't Lucy it was Gray, Juvia, Happy, anyone really and they all said the same thing: he murdered me. She never saw the murderer, but she felt it in her gut...the dream was about Natsu. There was no ignoring that fact...or, the fact that she had in her mind anyway. She was shaking when she put her clothes on, well requiped them anyway, she was shaking as she walked down the cobblestones, she was shaking as she approached Fairy Tail and she was shaking as she pushed open the doors. Everyone could tell there was something off with her, no one even paid attention to the late and in pair Gray and Juvia.

"Erza...is everything okay?" Mirajane asked, eying her hands as they rattled with her cup.

"Everything is okay." Erza replied.

"Yes...your cup seems to disagree with you though."

Erza looked at her hands and let go of the cup, standing up from the chair and grabbing a plate of strawberry cake.

"I'm leaving, but before I go I am taking this." Erza walked off and Gray exchanged a glance with Juvia as they both sat down at the bar.

...that was until Erza walked back and took another plate.

"And I will take this one..." she grabbed another, "and this one..." after loading her arms she decided to put the plates back on the larger serving tray and took the whole thing instead. "Actually you know what I am taking it all, bye."

The three of them watch Erza walk out of the guild with the entire tray of Strawberry Cake, wincing as she barked yells at anyone who got too close to her and closing the large Guild Halls shut.

"Well...I guess something is up with her." Gray resigned.

"Yes..." Mirajane suddenly turned to Gray with a cat like grin, "So Gray why were you an Juvia so late?"

Gray gulped. "Well...um...we..."

"Oh and Gray? Pants."

Gray looked down and sure enough, his pants were gone. His eyes widened and he slammed his head on the counter, "Damnit."

* * *

Erza had retreated into her home, a fridge full of Strawberry Cake, and three plates at her table she gorged in. A normal woman would be jealous of Erza going at sweets without concern for her appearance, she knew though that every other mission afterward would take away any of those calories she would earn from this one day of goodies. She had just finished the first plate and was about to start on the second one when she felt a presence in the room. It was masked very well, she almost didn't sense it until it got too close. She would have reacted to it, but the presence was warm and very comforting to her.

"Did you happen to have saved that piece of cake for me?"

Erza turned to the person with great surprise, she almost choked on the piece of cake she was eating when she saw him step in the room. His smile matched the calmness of his blue hair as he eyed the two pieces of cake.

"Jellal..." she breathed as the man smiled.

"So it isn't saved for me...?"

"W-what are you-"

"Doing here? I was passing by. I wanted to send you a notice, but I just didn't have time..."

Erza blinked at this response, closing her eyes she gave a smile and shook her head at him. "Liar."

Jellal winced at this before his warm expression fell slightly, "I heard about Hollow Island and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Erza gave a sigh and took her plate to her sink to wash it, "I could be better...how much do you know?"

"I know what you told to Makarov...and I know what you hid."

Erza stopped mid-washing and turned to him, "How did you-"

"I spoke to William Simms."

"Who?"

"Long story," Jellal walked up to her, gently taking the plate and washing it for her. "What are you scared of Erza?"

"I'm scared of what will happen to Natsu...it wasn't his fault, but if word of this gets out and everyone finds out soon they'll be demanding for his head out on the streets. That is if Master Makarov doesn't pitch him out the door first."

"...Ah." Jellal responded unusually, Erza turned her sharp gaze to him.

"What?"

"I think you're confusing Natsu for someone else." Jellal said, putting the dish in the drying rack. "First of all...Natsu killed a man on accident, not purposefully. Second...they did not kick me out of Fairy Tail, I left."

There it was, the truth of it all. Long after all was said and done Jellal was given the offer to join Fairy Tail, while he did take it initially word of his crimes reached out and everyone demanded blood. While Fairy Tail was prepared to take a stand with him, Jellal had long decided that he was not fit to be with Fairy Tail and left. The incident has since left a mark on Erza...for a very particular reason.

"Natsu won't be hated as I was." Jellal assured, "You need to tell them."

"...yes..." Erza nodded slowly, "Yes I will...later."

"Later? Erza you need to do this now-"

"No, I said later." Erza pushed strands of her red hair off her face as she walked up and snaked her arms around Jellal's neck. "Your work takes you so far away who knows when I will see you again. I intend to spend the time I have with my husband."

Jellal tried to fight the rush of red to his face as she reached over to his arm and pulled up his sleeve to show a red band around his arm, just like hers. Unlike the rest of his clothes, which were old, grungy, and tattered this band was perfectly clean and in tiptop shape. She lifted his hand and kissed the band, her eyes darting up with a smile.

"How long do I have you?"

Jellal moved his hand away from Erza's mouth and wrapped them around her waist, "As long as you need me."

With a grin Erza pulled him into her family room, "In that case mister get comfortable. You're gonna be here for a long while."

* * *

A long while was indeed a long while, several hours in fact. Erza regretfully had to leave her house because of an urgent message requesting her presence back to the Guild Hall. She gave her sleeping husband a kiss and requiped her clothes back on. Making her way back to Guild Hall she felt her alarm bells go off when she heard...nothing. Silence. No rambunctious behavior, no yells, no cheers...just silence. She pushed the doors open and she saw the others gathered around Mirajane, whose eyes were shining with worry as she read some letter in her hands. Natsu and Lucy were there, the former looking very angry while the latter looked concerned. Gray and Juvia saw Erza walk in and their eyes said it all: something was wrong. Erza kicked her pace back in and she moved to Mirajane, the barmaid/model of Fairy Tail felt her presence and embraced her.

"Erza...it's terrible!" she said, pulling away from her: the letter in her hand was nearly crumpled. "It's...it's Lisanna."

Erza looked at the letter and at Mirajane, "What happened to Lisanna?"


	3. Chapter 3: Mathayus the Scorpion

This is so far the longest chapter in _After Words_, so I hope this one will be a nice change of pace from the last two. I wanted to thank everyone again who Favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story - especially those returning from _Second Son_, its awesome you guys are still reading what is coming out. We're nearly done with _After Words_, just two more chapters and then _Prodigal Son,_ but until then I hope you enjoy this third chapter of _Second Son: After Words_!

* * *

**Chapter III: Mathayus the Scorpion**

"_William Simms is to be executed in six months time."_

Like every good classic story, we begin with a simple yet shocking line. It wasn't the last one Mathayus would hear that day, but it was the beginning of a stream of shocks. That morning was intended to be simple, he rose from his slumber and got dressed: he had added a trenchcoat to go over his chest at the behest of Mirajane (ignoring the protests of Cana). He exited his apartment complex and walked down the street, passing through the market he stopped only once when he saw a young girl holding a single rose in her hand. She was looking at her thumb, she had pricked it handling the thorns on the rose. Mathayus turned to her, she was surprised to see such a massive figure before her until he knelt down to her height.

"May I?" he held his hand out for the rose, the little girl gently set the rose in his hands and with careful – practiced hands Mathayus removed the thorns from the stem and slid the flower into her hair. A smile crossing his face as her face glowed with joy, "A rose worthy of a princess."

The little girl continued to glow as she spun around, dancing in the square, relishing in the beauty of the rose in her hair. Mathayus gave an amused chuckle before he went on his way to the Guild Hall. It was there he got his first piece of news, it was there, hanging on the board in an article for anyone to read. _"William Simms is to be executed in six months time."_

No one got it and probably no one would have if Natsu didn't notice Mathayus staring intently at the board. The Fire Dragon-Slayer never paid much attention to the news, mostly because it was some article about how he destroyed yet another town, but Mathayus was staring at it so intently he couldn't help but ask.

"Hey what's up?"

Mathayus turned to Natsu and grunted slightly, "...they're going to execute William Simms in six months."

"Whoa!" Happy chirped, fluttering over to the board. "No way! William Simms?!"

Happy stared at it for the longest time before he turned around and said, "Whose William Simms?"

"Beats me." Natsu shrugged, turning to Mathayus. "Whose William Simms?"

"You met him." he replied simply, causing the Dragon-Slayer to pause and think.

"I have? I don't remember meeting anyone with that name."

"He never used it in front of anyone." Mathayus frowned, "I was probably the only one to know his true name."

Natsu and Happy knew something was up, but they were not prepared for the shock they were about to receive from Mathayus. "William Simms was known to everyone else as simply 'the Master'."

* * *

_The Thief, a young man dressed in various scarves and low baggy pants, tosses the satchel of Jewels to a little girl who takes it and runs off. She leaves him standing there, blood on his knife, the body of a mugger rotting in the desert sand. The Thief of fifteen years stood over the man he was forced to kill, for he prayed on the young and weak and the Thief had to end this. He was about to leave when he saw someone standing not too far from him, hand on his cane and staring at the boy with almost an approving look._

"_You are doing well." the man said._

"_You..." the Thief spoke with surprise, "You were at my mother's funeral..."_

"_I was..." the old man said, shaking his head. "It was such a sad event...I was so sure she'd make it. Forgive me...I was here on personal business when I saw you and what you did..."_

_The Thief tensed, hands gripped on his knife ready to kill again. The old man did not make a move at all, merely smiled. "You did the right thing boy...you saved that girl, preserved a life. Do not feel ashamed."_

_The Thief frowned for a moment, before tilting his head. "...what is your name?"_

_The old man chuckled lightly, "I have many names...but you my dear boy are privy to this one, and this one alone, my name is William Simms...and I helped bring you into this world."_

* * *

"No way." Natsu ran to board and grabbed the article off the wall. "The Master is going to be executed?"

"Huh?" Lucy's voice called out, walking over to them with a fussy Joy. "What's going on?"

As Natsu and Happy relayed to Lucy what they learned Mathayus was distracted, there seemed to be a commotion. Erza was storming out of the guild with Gray and Juvia upset...Erza also seemed to be carrying a LOT of strawberry cake. The Warrior-King raised an eyebrow, that woman had some strange habits...

"Mathayus, are you going to be okay?"

Mathayus turned over to Lucy with a degree of surprise, the Celestial Wizard paused to readjust Joy in her arms. "You said the Master was the one who saved you and I thought-"

"I am not upset." Mathayus assured. "He was a terrible man...it is only ironic this would be his fate."

It seemed that would be left at that, Mathayus retained no feelings nor attachment to William Simms, aka the Master. If this would be the only thing that would have happened today he would have been fine with that, however this day would be a bit more than that. He was outside when he realized something was wrong, he had stepped out for some air and found himself asleep under a tree. When he woke up he was curious to find why he couldn't hear anymore noises coming from the Guild Hall. He stepped up and walked inside, when he got in from the sparring field he saw Erza walk in from the front doors. He followed her brisk walk to the bar where everyone was gathered, he moved in closer so he could hear what was going on.

"This letter..." he could hear the barmaid, Mirajane, speak. "I found it in our pile of guild requests..."

There was the sound of ruffling paper, the letter was probably being passed to Erza, "...'you should have kept a better watch on your friends, SS, now you will suffer the loss of your three friends.'" there was a pause as Erza was thinking, "'SS'? What's SS?"

"I don't know...but there are only three members who haven't returned from a mission yet." Mirajane spoke, "Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel."

Several days after they got back from Hollow Island, the Guild received a letter from Lisanna – saying she was on a job and it was a bit more tougher than she thought, she requested for some help on this mission. After reading the request Gajeel suddenly walked over to Levy and pointed at her. "You're with me shrimp."

Levy was so red-faced from the request she was ignoring Jet and Droy trying to get her attention, the two of them set off immediately with Levy promising Lucy they would be back home soon. That was nearly a week ago. Mathayus moved his way through the crowd and saw Master Makarov reading the letter, his eyes narrowed and his tiny body shook with anger.

"Whoever sent this letter will have a lot to answer to when I am through with them."

"I want to go find them!" Mirajane spoke up, Master Makarov nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I am sure you and Elfman will be worried about her. I know what job she took so I will send you two on your way."

"Me too!" Natsu shouted, "Gramps, you got to let me go too!"

Master Makarov turned to Natsu and shook his head, "No Natsu that is not necessary, Mirajane and Elfman are more than capable-"

"But I can help! I'm rested up and strong, let me help-"

"Natsu Dragneel!" Master Makarov suddenly shouted, "You are not leaving this Guild until I know what to do with you!"

Everybody was surprised, Natsu even more so as he stared at Master Makarov, who suddenly realized he may have spoken too much. The Fire Dragon-Slayer looked hurt and angry, Mathayus had a pretty good idea why Master Makarov said those things though. Even still, it did not excuse them.

"What do you mean I can't leave?! What about Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy!? They could be in danger! More danger than they could handle together!" Natsu's words did have a ring of truth, even Mirajane and Elfman were agreeing they could use some extra help.

"Master we could use a third hand..." Mirajane spoke, "We don't know if we're walking into a trap or not..."

Master Makarov grumbled at the sense of those words, even though he was clearly going to continue to refuse sending Natsu. Right then and there though Mathayus saw an opportunity, a way to pay back everyone who got him right where he was. He pushed through the crowd and into the circle, the small man turned in surprise to Mathayus as the Warrior-King raised his hand and spoke, "I volunteer."

Natsu turned to him in surprised, as did most of Fairy Tail except in this sea of surprise he caught the expression of Mirajane Strauss who was...if Mathayus were to pick a word to describe her expression he would go with: relieved. He turned his face away from hers to Master Makarov, who walked over to him with surprise and slight concern.

"You volunteer? Why?"

Mathayus had many reasons why he wanted to go with them. He wanted to see the safe return of these siblings sister, he wanted to prove himself worthy of Fairy Tail, he wanted to prove himself worthy of their trust...but he did not use either one of those as his answer.

"Someone needs to go with them." Mathayus answered back, "Since you refuse Natsu, who is more than capable to do so, I wish to go as his proxy."

"My what?" Natsu blinked, Master Makarov ignored that along with Mathayus's jab.

"Well...I suppose it would be fine..."

"It would be more than fine." Mirajane spoke, surprising Elfman. "I would be fine with Mathayus coming with us."

Master Makarov turned over to Mirajane and sighed, shaking his head, "It seems...that you have your first mission Mathayus."

* * *

Lisanna was in the middle of a request when Mathayus joined the guild, it wasn't too far away from Magnolia, but apparently she had requested some help so Levy and Gajeel went after her. Now apparently something had happened to them and the other Strauss siblings plus Mathayus were closing in on the location where they were sent to: the request was to check out some strange creature presence in the deep woods off from Magnolia. Perhaps the strange creatures in the woods were something far more dangerous than intended. Elfman took the charge as they got closer to the spot where they were supposed to check out, Mathayus was keeping alert and checking their surroundings consistently...which was rather hard to do due to Mirajane's secret smiles he kept seeing. Finally, without taking his eyes off the woods he decided to ask her about it.

"Why were you so relieved that I volunteered?"

A brief pause, he wouldn't look at her, he needed to be aware of his surroundings.

"Because I knew you would." Mirajane answered, "You're a good person."

Mathayus couldn't fight back the scoff he had, "Me...a good person. After everything I have done? You must have heard it... how do you still think I am a good person?"

Mirajane responded without a beat, "Bad men don't give little girls roses."

That caused him to stop and turn to her, she had that warm smile on her face that she was famous for at his look of surprise. She gave a light shrug as she continued, "I saw you this morning. After seeing that I have to agree with Natsu, you are not a bad person...you just lost your way."

"...Lost my way..." Mathayus frowned, unfortunately for him he could remember the day he lost his way. The day that began his dark spiral...

* * *

_In a rare occurrence the desert was not as hot and painful as it usually is, perhaps even today the hot sun decided to mourn alongside the one who mourned the most. The Mourning Lover stood in front of her casket, head lowered and fighting back all of his tears as he placed his hand on the wood. She was to be buried soon...he requested a moment before they do so, he hoped it would give him some sense of closure. Yet he found no comfort in this, no peace, he only found guilt. The Mourning Lover knew that loss was a part of life and not even he would be invincible to death, yet he standing in front of the casket that bore a woman who became his friend, no...his love...he asked himself 'why did she have to be the one he would lose?' He knew he had to step away from the casket at some point, let them bury her, but he was selfish and wanted more time. _

"_Death is cruel."_

_The Mourning Lover turned his head, behind him stood the man who had silently watched over him as he grew up. His face was usually impassive, yet today the old man actually had a trace of empathy. William Simms walked over to the Mourning Lover and looked at the casket in front of them._

"_Was she someone special?"_

_The Mourning Lover did not respond to him, but William seemed to be able to get his answer regardless. Out of respect, or out of uncertainty as to what to say, he remained silent as the two stood there in front of the casket. Finally the Mourning Lover turned away from it, unable to stand it anymore, William waited a moment before he walked alongside him. The two of them moving as far away from the casket as possible. During this trip he tried to remain silent, but it appeared William had something he really needed to say._

"_Mathayus...if there is something I can do...anything...tell me."_

_The Mourning Lover would usually pass over any request or gift from this man, but ever since he carried her body into the village he was contemplating something that crossed his mind for ages. He knew if he went down this route though it could change him forever, but as he stood now and where he was in his life...how could things even get worse?_

"_There is something...and I will be willing to assist you in anything to get it."_

_The Mourning Lover was no stranger to William's misdeeds, the old man didn't even bother covering them up. "Very well...what is it?"_

"_A long time ago...a soothsayer told me I would meet my end by a Dragon-Slayer." William raised his eyebrows as the Mourning Lover spoke, "The Dragon-Slayer was not named to me...but he bore a title, the Second Son. If you help me find him...I will assist you in any endeavor you desire."_

_William paused for a moment, every part of his being was screaming to say how ludicrous the prophecies of soothsayers were – yet he also saw this as a powerful opportunity for him. "If that is your wish...I will assist you in finding this Second Son, as long as you assist me."_

_The Mourning Lover nodded and William Simms grinned, "Very good...very good. There is something I need you to do for me, I want you to check on this castle I found – make sure it's suitable for a base of operations. A little place called Hollow Island..."_

* * *

"Mira!" Elfman suddenly shouted, shaking Mathayus out of his focus and looking straight ahead. There was a clearing in front of them in front of a rock cliff, in that rock cliff was a cave of sorts and at the entrance stood a girl with short silvery hair of similar color to the Strausses.

"Lisanna!" Elfman shouted.

Lisanna looked at them, but it was not joy that crossed her face: it was fear. "Run! Get away!"

As soon as she said that there was an intense rumbling and out from the ground a massive creature sprung forth, scales hard as a dragon, body narrow and thin like a snake. Mathayus's eyes widened as the creature stopped moving, it's hardened head turned to the group and snarled at him. The Warrior-King narrowed his eyes at the creature and drew his swords.

"Golgoth."

"You know that thing?!" Elfman shouted.

"We've met." Mathayus simply said, the creature's eyes flitted to a scar over his own eye and roared – shooting through the ground it lunged to bite Mathayus. The warrior used his blades to deflect the attack, causing him to spin out of control and roll on the ground. "Get to them! I will hold him off!"

Golgoth sharply turned to Mathayus, lunging at him fangs ready to strike...suddenly he was lurched backwards and stopped just before hitting him. Elfman had used his Take-Over magic, Black Bull arms, and grabbed the creature.

"What are you doing?!" Mathayus shouted.

"A real man doesn't walk out on his comrades!" Elfman roared, using impressive strength he threw Golgoth across the area: the large creature crashing into trees.

"Lisanna!" Mathayus turned to Mirajane as she ran to her sister, he could hear them talk from afar. "You're all right!"

"Mira! Why are you here?!" the younger sister asked.

"It's a long story, Gajeel and Levy, are they...?"

"Levy's fine but Gajeel..." Lisanna pointed to the cave she was in, "He's not doing too good, we got to get him back to Fairy Tail, we-LOOK OUT!"

Mathayus turned at Lisanna's scream, Golgoth was rushing to them at high speed. Mathayus reared his blades back to fight when Elfman rushed at him again, throwing a punch to the creature's face. But Golgoth shifted it's body and wrapped around Elfman, slowly crushing him.

"Elfman!" Lisanna shouted.

"GOLGOTH!" Mathayus roared, the large creature snapping its head to him. "Leave him be! I am your opponent!"

Golgoth's eyes narrowed further and it complied, releasing Elfman and charging for Mathayus. The warrior knew how the creature fought, waiting until the last second to strike. When it shot it's head to him he side-stepped and jammed one of his blades in the creature's body. Like last time they fought the creature roared and slithered away with Mathayus hanging on for dear life, using his other sword to slice through trees that got too close to hitting him. Golgoth then took a sharp turn and shook off the sword, Mathayus flung off the creature and rolled on the ground. He got up on his feet, blades ready to engage in a fight. Golgoth though had slithered away, perhaps the creature knew from experience not to take Mathayus head on in a fight...

...and yet...he couldn't shake this presence he felt...someone was watching him. His eyes darted through the woods, whoever it was was moving really quickly: whenever his eyes darted to one side he could feel the figure moving several steps ahead of them. They were fast but not fast enough...he almost had whoever it was...his eyes moved to the left...just in time to see Golgoth rush to him, jaws open wide to snap shut! Mathayus spun out of the way, the creature stopping suddenly and rearing back to eye Mathayus.

The warrior was slowly gauging the creature's movements, trying to see if what it would do next...until suddenly something crashed onto Golgoth. Elfman crashed down with his Iron Bull arm, the large man sent Golgoth into the dirt with the powerful blow.

"Elfman?! What are you doing?! Go and get your sister safe!"

"They're fine!" Elfman roared, landing next to Mathayus. "I told you before, a real man doesn't abandon his comrades to monsters alone!"

"This isn't about loyalty!" Mathayus shouted. "You never faced Golgoth let me-"

"Get killed?" Elfman finished, "There is something you need to understand Mathayus. You are not alone anymore."

Mathayus stopped, his eyes widening as Elfman prepared to face the rising Golgoth. "Listen to me. Whoever you were, whoever you used to be, you are not that man anymore. You're one of us. You're Fairy Tail. Your name, Mathayus the Scorpion, it suited the lonely man you were. But you got us now."

Golgoth rose and roared at Elfman, the large beast of a man charged forward in kind. "And we always got your back!"

"Elfman!" Mathayus yelled as Elfman took on Golgoth, the Strauss brother was pounding the creature back. Which was good because Mathayus was too stunned at the moment to react, what Elfman said struck a chord in him. Mathayus the Scorpion. It has been a part of his lonely existence for as long as he could remember. He never felt a sense of belonging, Scorpions don't have bonds, they are treacherous creatures. Yet in one day, one day several weeks ago, he forged a bond with the man who was supposed to be his murderer. Since they he has been inducted into this large family who wants nothing more than his well-being. The Thief, the Mourning Lover, all ghosts of him were selfish and alone. But not him...not anymore.

Mathayus charged at Golgoth, driving his swords into the thin plates of the creature. He didn't stop there though, he kept going, overwhelming Golgoth with attack after attack. Finally the creature collapsed over, Mathayus stood over it and lifted his blades into the air.

The Thief.

The Mourning Lover.

And the man of Fairy Tail stood above the creature and roared.

"I AM THE SCORPION!"

He shoved the blades into the creature, it roared out in pain and began to breathe in great pain. Golgoth though was no pushover, it wasn't going to go down without taking someone with him. The creature shot it's long slithery body out, trying to get Mathayus when he was defenseless. Golgoth nearly had him too...if a streak of black energy didn't come along and blast it's head: dealing the fatal blow to the creature. Mathayus spun around and saw a woman with long silvery hair, sharp fangs, large claws and wings, she was wearing this purple outfit that exposed the sides of her breasts and her stomach. Mathayus felt like he should know this woman, but it wasn't until Elfman spoke he put the pieces together.

"Mira!"

Mathayus blinked at looked at the demonic woman, who now hovered in front of him. "Mirajane...? But how...?"

"Mathayus the Scorpion." she spoke, it no longer held her kindness but this dark taunting mistress. "I heard your roar...I look forward to seeing how you fare in the future."

Mathayus had no response to the statement as the form faded and Mirajane reverted back to normal, the woman's kindness returned to her eyes as she looked at Mathayus standing over the now dead creature.

"Are you alright?"

Mathayus looked over at the woman before him and her brother to her right, for the first time in his life Mathayus the Scorpion answered with absolute certainty.

"Yes...I am now."

* * *

Lisanna and Levy were alright, Gajeel was not. The Iron Dragon-Slayer was barely holding on, Golgoth was able to take a number on the Dragon-Slayer before the rest of them showed up. The trip back wasn't filled with good news, between making sure Gajeel stayed alive (a sobbing Levy handled that) and Lisanna's news things weren't looking good. Lisanna never sent a letter for back up, at all. She never requested Fairy Tail to send someone to help her. Combined with this and the letter the Guild received in the morning it was evident, someone was targeting Fairy Tail. Were they going after the whole guild though or just this one person? There was still the mystery of SS, what was SS? No one seemed to know, not even Lisanna heard of anything called SS. All they knew is that Gajeel needed to get back to Fairy Tail and rest, this made the trip longer...and Gajeel nearly stopped breathing several times. It was only due to the Iron Levy made with her magic that he was staying alive. The small girl never left his side, even as they entered Magnolia. The hospital was their first stop, Gajeel was immediately admitted – Levy tried to barge her way in but the others convinced her she needs rest as much as he does. Soon the two of them were back on their way to the guild.

"Mathayus the Scorpion huh?" Lisanna asked, the youngest Strauss was very interested in hearing this man's tale. "When did you join Fairy Tail?"

"A few weeks or so ago..." he answered, now with Gajeel's health in the hands of the doctors he felt more comfortable to engage in conversation. "It was Natsu Dragneel who helped me get in."

"Natsu..." Lisanna smiled a bit at the name, "He's a wonder isn't he..."

Mathayus turned his head to see the young girl blush and suddenly he felt an uncomfortable twinge in his stomach, "Yes..."

"Ah well." Lisanna shook her head, "I'll ask him more when we get to the Guild and maybe..." she turned her head to her older sister and gave a teasing smirk, "Maybe I can get big sis to spill the beans on strong and silent here."

"Huh?" Mirajane turned to Lisanna with surprise, Elfman joining her as Lisanna's smirk got even more mischievous.

"Come on Sis, what's the deal? You did invite him on the mission, does my older sister have a taste for impressive looking men?"

The reaction was enormous, Mathayus's eyes widened wider than ever, Mirajane's face with so red it could rival Erza's hair while Elfman looked...well, an expression appropriate to someone about to witness a murder.

"L-Lisanna! It's not like that! Mathayus volunteered!" Mirajane explained, causing Lisanna's expression to dip slightly.

"Aw...really? I was kinda hoping for another answer...oh well, good luck Mathayus. I am gonna say hi to Natsu."

"Good luck?!" Mathayus repeated, but the youngest Strauss was skipping along to the Guild Hall. Yet as she was skipping along something she said caught up with him and he turned to the recovering Mirajane.

"Mirajane...where was your sister when Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild?"

"Huh?" the Strauss model blurted at first, before composing herself, "I...she wasn't here actually. She was on the mission when they came back."

"Wait...you mean...she doesn't know about Joy?" Mathayus asked and when Mirajane and Elfman's eyes widened he knew something was wrong.

"Oh no..." Mirajane whispered, Elfman suddenly took off after Lisanna.

"Lisanna wait!" he shouted, Mathayus and Mirajane both picked up their pace, "About Natsu, there is something you-"

He knew by the way they stopped they were too late, he knew by Mirajane's horrified expression they were too late, but it wasn't until Mathayus fully let the scene sink in he knew there was trouble. Lisanna was standing at the entrance, eyes widened as she stared across the Guild Hall to a table where Natsu and Lucy were. The blonde was resting her head on his shoulders while Natsu was entertaining Joy. Lisanna's eyes landed on the three of them and her body went completely still. Natsu's nose had shifted as he picked up Lisanna's scent, lifting his head up he smiled and stood up.

"Lisanna! You're okay!" He made his way over to her, baby in hand, only stopped when he saw her frozen expression. "Lisanna?"

"...Natsu...?" Lisanna asked quietly, her eyes transfixed on the baby bubbling in his arms. "What...what's going on here...?"

Mathayus thought things were going to be okay now, that peace would circle through these Guild Halls...but he looked at the heart broken expression of Lisanna Strauss and the concerned expression of Natsu Dragneel and in his heart he knew...

...things weren't going to be alright just yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Lisanna Strauss

And we are back ladies and gents, one more chapter after this and this story is done and next will be _Prodigal Son_. I was glad at some of the reaction to Mathayus the Scorpion from his previous chapter, making OCs that are at least SOMEWHAT enjoyable is really hard because they will either tip to the point of being in the story more than the Canon characters or just simply being a useless presence. So I am glad at the comments towards Mathayus's chapter and some of his background that was revealed.

But, now we go back into one of the Canon characters, a bit of a surprise this one is but it is needed. So here we are, now we dive into chapter 4 of _Second Son: After Words_.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Lisanna Strauss**

The dream was lucid, the indicators were only noticeable to him because any other person wouldn't pay any mind to them. The watercolors of the dream made everything look like oil on water, surface paint and out of place. It was very noticeable considering the only thing with sharpness was the young girl sitting across from them; her every form stuck out against the muddy color of the hut that was built for them. Not only was her form sharp, but her colors bright, red and pink and silver all sharp and crisp – like her voice as she spoke. That high pitch that comes only with youth along with that innocent shyness that followed.

"Thanks for letting me play house with you." she said, her every syllable and pronunciation rattling against his ear drums. She ducked her eyes away from his for a moment before lifting back up to meet them, the soft tint of cherry on her cheeks made itself known as her voice dropped to that quiet shyness. "Maybe someday...I could be your real wife?"

Darkness. Pitch black was the first color Natsu's eyes saw when he awoke, his chest heaving from the sharpness of the dream. Sitting up looked around, fighting disorientation and tiredness he checked around to make sure he was still in Lucy's apartment. Once the familiarity of the place settled in he sighed heavily, Joy was in her crib and Lucy and Happy were sound asleep. He laid back down on the bed, folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Sleep was at the mid-point from him, his brain caught between firing off all his synapses or shutting them down.

"...Why...why did I dream about that...?" Stupid question he realized moments later, he knew why he was dreaming about her: Lisanna.

Lisanna's return to the Guild was not the happy time people were hoping for, the moment she stepped into those halls and saw Natsu and Lucy together a tension filled the air none like they ever felt. Even as everything was explained to her they could feel this...pain lingering on every one of her forced smiles. Oh they tried to remain oblivious to it, return as if everything was normal. Yet when even Cana is uncomfortable with taking another shot you begin to realize things may not be as kosher as they were hoping for. Natsu thought he was okay with it and that her shock would fade out over time, yet this dream he had...it rattled him. He hadn't dreamed about Lisanna in years, not like this anyway. Natsu turned his head to the when he heard Lucy shift in her sleep, she cuddled in closer to him and he wrapped his left arm around her – allowing her to come in close. Yet, the Dragon-Slayer felt tense, even now. There was something going to happen...and all he could hope for is somehow he salvages his friendship with Lisanna.

Natsu wouldn't see Lisanna for awhile.

* * *

In those three days there was nothing but worry in the Strauss home, Lisanna had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. Mirajane wanted to give her the space she needed...initially. Midway through the second day though Elfman found Mirajane pounding on Lisanna's door, saying she heard crashes and sobbing from the other side. When Elfman finally agreed to break down the door what they found was only the beginning. To put it upright what they found: they found their sister huddled in a corner of room and a cracked vase in the corner. Tears streaming from Lisanna's eyes as her sister rushed over to her and hushed her tears away, Elfman couldn't find any break in or attacker so the vase breaking must have been from Lisanna. When they found out why though it disturbed the two siblings somewhat. Lisanna told her ever since she saw Natsu and Lucy together she has been having this dream, the methods change and the reasoning as well,but it always ended with a murder: the murder of Lucy. Lisanna was deeply disturbed by her own dreams of how vivid it felt each time, so much so she locked herself in her room out of fear. The Strauss siblings spent their day at home with her, not wanting to leave her alone, making sure her sister talked out everything she felt so she wouldn't kept it bottled up inside any longer.

The root of this was obvious, especially for Lisanna, it was her heartbreak. It was no secret amongst the Strausses that Lisanna always carried a torch for Natsu, even after separated it burned strongly for him. Their relationship didn't blossom as they thought though and Lucy was to thank for that. It sounds accusatory but it is true. Lucy had moved into Natsu's life and the Dragon-Slayer slowly, but surely, moved away from Lisanna and into the arms of Lucy instead. It's not that it was blind to Lisanna, hell she saw it coming from the second she laid her eyes on Lucy and Natsu as a team, but perhaps a small part of her soul hoped that since she was back Natsu would lean back her way. For the longest time nothing happened and it lulled Lisanna into a false sense of security, thinking nothing would change. Clearly, everything that happened on Hollow Island was the proverbial slap in the face she deserved.

Yet even then the Strauss sister found herself conflicted. She really did like Lucy, yet in a way she felt angry for stealing Natsu from her (did he even really belong to her?). She wanted Natsu to be happy more than anyone, but in a way she wanted him to be happy...with her. Lisanna, a woman who is kind by default, was struggling in the face of her tempting selfish desires and the result was her brain committing murder after murder to her 'enemy' (if it could even be called that). Lisanna couldn't face Lucy and Natsu, not while she was struggling so much and boy oh boy was she struggling. Depression had it's grip on the youngest Strauss and it wouldn't let it's hold up, not yet anyway...not until that day.

On the fifth day Lisanna finally left her room and was on the couch, she had taken a habit of going through her photos of Natsu – hoping that if she saw them long enough the sadness and rage she felt would finally taper off. No such luck, it only left her with longing...this house was beginning to poison her slowly.

"I need to step outside." She announced, her two siblings were surprised...and a little concerned for this sudden revelation.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked, gently taking a platter of sliced meat and cheese off the table. She had invited Mathayus over for breakfast this morning, nothing at the Guild Hall, more personal between them...and Elfman. "You don't have to feel pressured-"

"I am dying here." the moment the words left her mouth they regretted it, the two siblings balked at her words and Lisanna quickly backtracked. "Sorry, wrong words. I can't stay cooped in this house – not for another day."

"You...want to go to the Guild Hall?" Elfman asked tentatively, Lisanna shook her head.

"No, but I just...I need to get out."

The siblings exchanged a worried look before they, reluctantly, gave in. Mirajane had to report to the Guild, but Elfman was free to accompany her on their tentative trip out. Lisanna headed to the market with her brother in tow and the second she stepped into the market square her eyes suddenly brightened up. Elfman watched in surprise as this bitter aura around Lisanna washed away like shampoo from a shower, all at once her color brightened and the energy that made Lisanna...well, _Lisanna_ was back. Elfman felt he could finally breathe again, watching her sister run around the market place and fret over all the different outfits that awaited her. Elfman didn't get in her way, he merely watched her go about her business and seeing as she was comfortable he decided to go see a vendor about tonight's dinner, something special for her. That was his mistake...he can't be blamed for it, how could he know? Lisanna was just finishing sampling some fruit and was about to make a purchase, when she saw a wave of blond hair from the corner of her eye...and then her voice.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna turned and to her horror she saw Lucy, one arm carrying Joy and one arm with a grocery bag on her arm. The Strauss sister suddenly felt her heart grow cold, even as the blond rushed to embrace her she felt all her darkest nightmares rush forward. Beating on her. Like her own heartbeat. Pounding. Like blood. Like her blood...

"I haven't seen you in so long! I was so worried are you okay?"

Lisanna gave a shuddering breath and desperately tried to force her jealous rage down, she didn't want to hurt Lucy, she didn't want to hurt her. "I...I wanted to spend time with Elfman and Mira, I hadn't seen them in awhile so I wanted to catch up."

"Oh okay..." Lucy nodded, picking a few items off the stand and putting them in the bag. "Natsu has been worried about you, he'll be glad to hear it's nothing serious."

Lisanna nearly put splinters in her hand with how tightly she was grabbing the wood of the stand, this was not what she needed right now. She wanted to get out before the situation got even worse...but unfortunately luck was not in her cards today. Lucy had been trying, and struggling, to get her wallet out so she could pay for the fruit but she couldn't do it one handed.

"Oh, I can't...Lisanna, could you hold-"

"No!" Lisanna shouted, startling everyone around her. Lucy blinked and held her arm with the bag out, Lisanna balked as she realized she meant she wanted her to hold her bag and not the baby. "Oh...sorry, I thought you meant..."

"Lisanna...are you okay?" Lucy asked, taking a step closer, "You're really pale."

"I-I'm fine!" Lisanna said, stepping back – bumping into the market stand. This market stand was old, worn in places, so when Lisanna bumped into the stand a piece of thick wood came loose. Lisanna's eyes widened as the piece of wood began to fall apart...directly over Joy.

"NO!" Lisanna shot out arms out, shoving Lucy back just before the piece of wood could hit the baby. Joy started crying out of shock and Lucy looked disorientated from the push, Lisanna stared at where the piece of the wood and realized it wouldn't have even fell if it wasn't for her.

"Oh god...I am so sorry..." Lisanna stepped away from the market place.

"Lisanna, wait-"

"No just stay away from me!" Lisanna screamed, she could hear the crowd reacting around her as she took shuddering breaths. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Lisanna tore through the crowd and ran, unable to be around them any longer. Lucy stood up on her feet, consoling Joy and reassuring the crowd she was all right as she tried to chase after Lisanna. Before she could though she saw Elfman run her way.

"Lucy? You're here but...where's Lisanna?"

"She ran that way, she...she freaked out when she saw me. Elfman, what's wrong with her?" Lucy asked, she could see the built man shift uncomfortably and suddenly the blond put it together. "It's me...isn't it? I'm the reason she's like this."

"L-Lucy..."

"Don't kid with me Elfman...I knew. I always knew how she felt for him..." she gave a humorless laugh, "Why do you think I never pushed forward with him all these years...?"

"Lucy, you can't blame yourself for this." Elfman's voice became firm, he knew what she was thinking. "Nobody who falls in love should have to apologize for doing so."

"But..." Lucy trailed off for a moment, Elfman said nothing instead he shook his head and went off to find Lisanna. What the two of them didn't know was as they were talking, somebody else had already followed Lisanna.

* * *

Lisanna ran as far as she could go, away from Lucy and away from people, stopping by the canal she sat down and hugged her knees. Burying her head in them she battled it out with her heart, which seemed to be torn into pieces on what to do. Should she accept Natsu and Lucy's union with encouragement and blame herself for not acting sooner? Should she fight for Natsu? Should she fight Lucy directly? What should she do? She let herself be lost in the lulling lap of the water against the stone canal, trying to fight to not let this incident undo everything she was trying not to fall back into. Then she heard footsteps, she was going to shrug it off as someone passing by but the footsteps got louder and closer. Reluctantly she lifted her head up and who she saw made her bury her head back into her knees.

_No not him. _ Lisanna thought, keeping her head buried between her knees. _Why him?_

Natsu sat down beside her on the edge of the canal, he was alone, Happy was not with him and neither was Lucy. He was probably shopping with her today and saw the incident from afar. At first nothing was said, he merely sat there in silence and let the water lap on the canal shore.

"Do you hate me?"

Lisanna looked up at Natsu, shocked to hear those words come from his mouth. She shook her head, "No Natsu, I could never hate you...but, that's...that's the hardest part. I can't hate you. Just the complete opposite in fact. I thought I had time, so much time, to make you see how I still cared about you..." Lisanna gave a shuddering breath as tears were beginning to surface, "G-guess I waited t-too long huh?"

Natsu was very quiet as Lisanna fought back her tears, he lowered his head and spoke to her in a tone only she could hear. "I did love you once...I didn't know it then, but I was so sure no one could ever replace the hole you left in my heart when you vanished."

"No stop..." Lisanna shook her head, "Please...I don't want to hear this..."

Natsu reached over and wrapped his arm around her, causing the Strauss sister to produce more tears, "No...no don't hug me...not like this...n-not l-like..."

Lisanna burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Natsu, sobbing into his shoulder as the Dragon-Slayer held her close. She cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be acting like this...why does it hurt so much?"

"It'll go away in time..." Natsu reassured, holding her. "I would regret a lot of things Lisanna...but the thing I would regret the most is losing my friendship with you."

"I...I don't know if things will be the same..." Lisanna said.

Things wouldn't be the same between them, they would just have to find a way to carry on...

* * *

At the Guild Hall, Mathayus was sitting at the bar table studying the letters with great intent. The letter that was sent to them a few days ago and the letter that was 'Lisanna' requesting some assistance. The letters did carry the same handwriting, so they were connected in some way. But there was something bothering him about those letters, it was something tugging at the back of his mind. The intensity of his stares eventually attracted the attention of those around him, Mirajane, Macao, Cana, and Wakaba in particular.

"Say there you've been staring at those letters for a long time now newbie," Macao cleared his throat, "Something running through your mind?"

"Spill muscles." Cana teased.

Mathayus took the two letters and held them side by side, "I feel like I have seen this handwriting before, but I cannot recall where..."

"You saying you might know who did this?" Wakaba asked.

"Maybe..." Mathayus set the letters down and frowned, "But I cannot seem to recall..."

He paused as Mirajane set a drink in front of him, as he was enjoying his drink Mirajane took the letters and looked at them. "Before you came to Fairy Tail, did you know a lot of women?"

Mathayus set his drink down in surprise, "As in...romantically?"

"No, in general."

"Um... a few, why?"

"The letter was written by a woman." Mirajane said, setting the letters down. "I've seen my fair share of men write letters and unless they had aristocratic training their handwriting is sloppy."

Whether that was completely true or not Mathayus studied the letters again, his eyes rereading the most recent one as he did the pieces suddenly clicked together. He stood up from his barstool and took off to the entrance.

"Mathayus?!" Mirajane called out, Erza and Gray stood up from their chairs as he ran past them.

"Mathayus what's going on?!" Erza called out.

"The letters...they were meant for Natsu! He's in danger!" he called out throwing open the doors to run outside.

"Wait what?!" Gray asked, "How do you-"

"SS!" He said, turning around to them. "Think about it! SS and Natsu! There are only three people left who know him by that, two of them are unaccounted for!"

* * *

As Lisanna's tears finally dried and the two of them were getting up to leave the canal, Natsu stopped walking, his ears picking up movement.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked, stopping as he did.

"I hear something..." he looked around, trying to find the source of the rapid footsteps. Then they stopped...as if they noticed they were caught. Natsu began to tense up as a new sound began to appear, a sound of water being built up. "Look out!"

He grabbed Lisanna and moved her out of the way just as a massive stream of water rushed out of the canal. The two of them skidded on the ground as the water that was about to hit them suddenly froze to solid Ice. Lisanna was confused at first, but the smells Natsu picked up were very familiar...so familiar he was surprised.

"Well...this worked out well after all." a male voice spoke, as a figure with long silvery hair rose from the water – alongside a familiar woman. "Natsu is separated from the Guild, we put our plan to motion and he'll be dealt with long before his friends can come to his rescue."

"I wanted it to be slow." the woman spoke, her voice laced with bitterness.

"Take what you can get, he didn't take the original bait. Now we improvise."

"You two...?" Natsu gasped.

"You know these two?" Lisanna asked as the two of them stood before their attackers.

How could Natsu forget them, these two were his opponents no more than weeks ago: Mistral and Monsoon. They were the ones who sent the letter, challenging this SS person and taunting with them Lisanna's life. As Natsu thought about it suddenly 'SS' made a lot of sense to him, as well as realizing that the letter that was sent was meant to trap him.

"Hello 'Second Son'," Mistral spat, "Your interference cost my love his freedom and soon his life. If he is to be taken from this world, I'll be damn sure you go with him!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Tail

**Chapter V: Fairy Tail**

Natsu Dragneel was gone, vanished, completely off the map. The guild searched everywhere, if they were still in town they were somehow evading them. Mathayus shared his findings and the guild were immediately aware of who they were looking for, yet minutes went by and not a trace. Mathayus, Erza, and Gray were scouring the town while the rest met back at the Guild Hall, Lucy was made aware of the news and was not taking Natsu and Lisanna's sudden disappearance well.

"We have to find them!"

"Lucy it's okay," Levy assured, "It's only been a half hour they couldn't be too far gone!"

"I know but...but Mistral and Monsoon are dangerous, Monsoon in particular I saw what he could do. Even though we beat them it wasn't an easy victory." Lucy hugged Joy a bit closer, the little girl was beginning to cry from all the noises and activity. "They're dangerous..."

"Do not worry Lucy," Master Makarov spoke from his position on the counter top. "These two will not escape for what they have done for to us...and if harm falls upon Natsu and Lisanna, the two of them will know no respite."

"Yeah! Besides Natsu took them on before!" Happy nodded, "He can do it again!"

Lucy was somewhat assured by Master Makarov and Happy, but in her heart all she could think of was how many times Natsu nearly died fighting those two and how manipulative they were. The doors to the Guild opened up and Erza and Gray returned, both out of breath and looking like they had no good news to give.

"We still can't find them. I don't get it, Magnolia isn't that big of a town how could nobody have seen them?" Gray panted.

"Maybe we're looking in all the wrong places?" Erza suggested, "We should-"

"Or maybe we're just waiting for most of Fairy Tail to be in one place!"

The voice came from outside and without waiting for the crowd to rush past her Lucy tore straight for the doors, pushing them back open and ran out to the front: standing on the gate entrance were no doubt Mistral and Monsoon. The two of them were holding these necklaces with charm symbols on them, when Cana ran outside she recognized the seal on it.

"Suppression seals?"

"How else could we get into Magnoila Town without being detected?" Monsoon taunted, "It worked for as long as we needed it to."

"Well...I see some familiar faces." Mistral said as she spotted Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy and Lucy. "And I see that wretch of a child was born..."

"Silence!" Master Makarov roared as he stepped out to the front gates, "You two...where are my Guild Members?"

"Guild Members?" Mistral shared a smug smile with Monsoon, "Whatever could he mean Monsoon?"

"I have no clue...oh wait, perhaps he meant these two..." Monsoon moved his hand and a bubble of water that was half full appeared, Lisanna and Natsu trapped inside – with threat of losing air if the water filled.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane yelled out.

"Release them! Now!" Master Makarov's magic began to grow, "Or you shall suffer my anger!"

Mistral nodded to Monsoon, who waved his hand and Natsu was pushed out of the bubble. Falling to the ground Mistral quickly leaped down and poised his spear at him, one touch of the bladed end would freeze Natsu solid again. Lisanna screamed out, pounding against the bubble as the others stopped moving – the message was sent. All Natsu could do was grimace...he couldn't believe this even happened. They tried to fight back when the two of them attacked, but Monsoon was quicker: he had used the same wave of water and encased the two of them in the water bubble. Then they put on those weird necklaces and made their way to the Guild Hall. Natsu wanted to burn the water away from around them, but he would burn Lisanna before they could get out. Of course he was free now, but in no better of a situation than before. He could see everyone tensing up, even some of them had the expressions of forming plans in their heads.

"You are foolish." Master Makarov chided, "Tell me what this accomplishes? You came here to face us head on, just you two against the whole Guild? How do you two intend to make it out intact?"

That actually was something Natsu thought of, why were they being so bold as to take on Fairy Tail head on. He didn't see any other Wizards with them and while Monsoon and Mistral could make their own minions he didn't see them do so. His eyes looked up at Mistral and from the edge of his eyes he could see the woman retain a confident expression.

"Simple...you're going to give Natsu to us."

That comment earned a look of surprise from everyone, Master Makarov wasn't sure himself what he just heard. "I'm sorry...you said we're going to _give_ Natsu to you? What makes you think we would even consider such a thing?"

Mistral's wide grin gave a very unsettling chill, "Rather simple...you're a Guild of morals, very strict code of them in fact. You guys don't take well to your guild mates involved in heinous crimes."

Somehow the members directly involved in Hollow Island had a sinking feeling in their guts, there was something pulling at the back of their minds...something they should remember. Natsu in particular was fighting a colder fear that smothered his flames, he did a lot of things on Hollow Island but...which one was so particularly evil enough that could get him kicked from the Guild.

"You see...we had a third member of our group, but he sadly perished on Hollow Island...murdered in fact..."

And suddenly the aforementioned group involved felt the chill become a snowstorm, they knew where they were going at...and now Gray Fullbuster was actually wishing he didn't have this victory over Erza: because this was one situation where he didn't want to be right.

"Tell them Natsu...tell them who murdered Sundowner?"

"Enough of this!" Erza summoned her sword in a bright flash of light, "Release our friends now!"

"Erza-" Master Makarov began, trying to remind her of the risks. Erza was fueled though on fear for Natsu.

"They won't release Lisanna and you know it! We have to-"

"I did."

Erza's eyes widened as Natsu spoke, his head was hung low for a moment as the young man was reawakened to the guilt he felt when Sundowner was killed. Everyone else turned to Natsu in shock, Master Makarov's eyes also wide and his voice trembling.

"What did you say...?"

"I killed Sundowner." Natsu raised his head up slightly, but his eyes avoiding everyone's gaze. "It was an accident...but he is dead because of me, I killed him."

The silence was as lethal as a sword through the heart, everyone stared at Natsu...wide eyed and horrified. Even patient Mirajane was staring at Natsu as if she never really recognized him, Natsu could see Mistral grinning in triumph from the corner of his eye and turned it to Lucy. Who stared back at him with fear, not of him, but for him. Natsu also felt another shade of guilt pass over him, Lucy was such a strong woman...how many times did she have to appear at the side of helplessness because of him? Natsu had been plagued with this thought for days, was he the reason why Lucy would end up powerless? His decisions? His actions? She was stronger than anyone realized...yet for some bad circumstance she never gets the chance to show it.

"...no..."

The watery voice of Lisanna caught their attention, Natsu craned his head up to look at her – even through the watery substance he could see her shaking her head. "It's not true...tell me it's not true Natsu!"

Natsu couldn't meet her gaze, he lowered his head again, "I'm sorry."

Lisanna shook her head, still muttering 'no' over and over again. Mistral however seemed to find this silence as the answer she was looking for, "Well...now we have that out of the way."

With a swift motion Mistral pressed her blade to his back to stab through him, as this happened the Guild seemed to slowly kick into life – even if a bit too slow.

"This is for you...my love." she pulled the spear back, a single stab into the chest would freeze Natsu to the bone...no return for him. He could see Lucy reaching for her whip, the others drawing weapons and forming magic, but they wouldn't stop it in time.

"NO!" The yell caught Mistral off guard, turning around she saw Mathayus the Scorpion charge right at her: tackling her away from Natsu. Who spun around in surprise as he saw the two of them roll back to their feet. Mathayus swung his swords for her, but Mistral jabbed her spear for his shoulder. The warrior yelling out as ice formed around his arm.

"Mathayus!" Natsu started to rush for him when a wave of water formed in between them, reminding him Monsoon was still there with Lisanna in his grasp. He looked at the bubble and back at Mathayus, who would be finished if Mistral landed another blow. Before Natsu could make a move he felt something whiz past his ear and he saw three magic cards sail forward and collide against Monsoon's arm. He yelled out and the water bubble lost it's form and fell apart, Lisanna fell to the ground – a bright flash of light overtook her as she went to her Cat Soul. Landing gracefully on the ground she rushed for Mistral and raked her claws through her armor, the woman yelled out and turned her attentions on her instead. Natsu spun around and saw the others moving in to fight Mistral and Monsoon.

"Guys..." Natsu looked at them, "But...why? Why are you-"

"Not now Natsu!" Cana yelled over the rising battle sounds, "we got these two to deal with!"

"Come on kid!" Wakaba yelled, his Smoke Magic kicking in. "Now's not the time to be on the ground!"

Natsu couldn't really describe the overwhelming emotion he felt at this moment, especially since he was so sure he was going be to left to fend for himself. It was moments like these he remembered why Fairy Tail would always be the best guild in all of Fiore. His moment though was cut short by Mistral's yell of frustration, he turned to her and he could see the answer on her face: her plan was coming undone. She, like her love, took a big gamble and lost. She swept Lisanna off her feet with a kick and leaped onto one of the house rooftops, yelling to Monsoon.

"Wreck them! Destroy their home!"

Monsoon quickly used his magic and drew all the water from the rivers and moats in Magnolia, they gathered around him and formed into the water giant they saw on Hollow Island. Mistral then took a throwing knife, enchanting with her Flash Freeze magic, and threw the knife at Monsoon. When the knife touched the watery surface it spread over the watery giant, forming a hard layer of ice as a protective shell. Monsoon gave a massive roar and the ice giant swung a fist at the Guild Hall, taking a chunk off of it. There were yells as they avoided the debris, which luckily hit no one. Master Makarov became quite livid at the brazen attempt to attack their Guild Hall.

"Children...inform this man as to what happens when you strike our home!"

Like a story of man versus the giant, the members of Fairy Tail stood up against the giant. Guild Members calling attacks and striking at the icy armor of the giant, who began swinging at them attempting to swat away. Natsu was about to join in the first when he saw Mistral making a break for it, he snarled, it figures she would jump shift and leave everyone behind...after all she was left behind by her Guild. Natsu wasn't...and he wouldn't ever be.

"Mistral!" he roared, fist ablaze he leaped on the rooftop and began pursuit. Lucy saw this and ran over to Reedus.

"Reedus, look over Joy for me!" The artist took the child quickly, concern over his face.

"Lucy, what are-"

"Going over Natsu!" She said, pulling _Fleuve d'étoiles _out as she began her pursuit of the two, as she crossed each rooftop she gripped the whip's handle tightly.

"Not again..." she muttered, "never again."

* * *

Natsu was pulling all the stops to catch up to Mistral, using his flames as boosters he cleared the rooftops far quicker than he usually would. As he got close enough he did one final boost and tackled Mistral out of the air, the two of them flung off the rooftops and onto the roadway below. People scattering about as the two of them landed, clearing the way before the inevitable battle was to begin. Natsu kept his hold on Mistral for as long as possible, until he saw the spear tip being poised to be thrust backwards to him. Letting go quickly he moved away, putting space between the two of them. Mistral got on her feet and spun her spear, the tip lightly freezing the ground when the tip met it. Natsu narrowed his eyes, he defeated Mistral with the aid of the Second Son and his true Dragon-Slayer potential, he didn't have that advantage now. Mistral knew that too, maybe not all details, but she knew regardless.

"You think I am going to let you get away?" Natsu challenged, the woman across from him grinned.

"No I don't think you would..." without warning she shot forward, jabbing her stab at Natsu in rapid motions. The Dragon-Slayer dodged them with quick side steps, occasionally using his hands to try and misdirect the spear's flow. He wanted to throw some punches in, but even with his misdirects Mistral had control over her spear. Her attacks became tighter and it would only take one good hit to end Natsu. Just when the Dragon-Slayer though he had a handle on her attacks she dropped low and swept him off the ground, knowing what she would do next he planted his hand on the ground and pushed himself to a backflip: dodging a finishing blow.

"What's wrong Natsu? You defeated me so easily last time." Mistral taunted as she rushed in again, her swings adapting to Natsu's movements and forcing him to remain on the defensive.

"I don't get it Mistral!" Natsu yelled, trying to find some way to distract her. "Why come after me! Why not just break out the Master!?"

"Don't you think I tried?!" Mistral responded, her answer was so raw with anger Natsu nearly lost his own focus. "Monsoon and I easily got inside that prison, but when we found him...he refused to come with us!"

"What?!" Natsu shouted, using a jet of fire to push himself far away from Mistral. Skidding on the ground he continued his question without fear of attack, "Why did he refuse?"

Mistral stopped her ferocity, but her spear was pulled back as if she was to throw it, "He...he said it was over, that he had done too much...he said that you all showed him the pointlessness of living forever with what he has done! You did this to him! I...I won't rest until you suffer as I do!"

She curved her body to the right, Natsu was confused, why was she aiming to the right? Then his ears caught the sound of someone moving across the rooftops behind him, he looked behind him and up and he saw Lucy making her way to him. Natsu didn't bother to turn around he knew what Mistral was gonna do, he quickly used the bursts of flame and shot himself at her. He could hear the whiz of the spear being thrown, he knew he had seconds to save her, tackling her off the roof they sailed in the air before they fell to the ground. Natsu held her close and spun around so that his back took the brunt of the blow, he yelled out as they bounced for a bit – finally stopping right in front of a vendor stand. He gave out a groan as Lucy looked down at him, she was still reeling from the sudden shock of it all but she was recovering from it.

"Lucy, why did you follow me?"

She stared at him for a moment...before suddenly her hand made hard contact with his cheek, sending Natsu's face to the right. He turned his head back to her, his cheek still burning...but the clear look of hurt told to Natsu that she was in more pain right now.

"Why did I follow you?! What kind of stupid question is that!? Did you think I was going to let you take her on alone, after watching what happened to you on Hollow Island?" she lowered herself and pulled him into a hug, "I watched you...fight and fight, helpless to save you as nearly died. I am not watching that again Natsu...I am not."

Natsu swallowed hard as the woman he cared for so deeply spilled her heart to him, "Lucy...I..."

"I love you Natsu and I know you love me too, that means we're in this together." She broke the hug and sat up, looking down at him. "We were partners before...what makes now so different?"

Natsu felt a pang of guilt run through him, what did make now so different? They were a perfect well oiled machine before, they should be one now. Yet, when he looked at her and imagined her in pain and suffering, the effect was more devastating than any punch or stab wound. That was why he had a hard time with this, because if he lost her...he didn't know how he would be able to go on. He wanted to say something to her, a lie, a comfort, anything, but Mistral had followed them and Lucy had stood on her feet to fight.

"Rest up quick Natsu, I'll hold her off."

"Lucy wait!" he reached out for her, but she already launched forward, _Fleuve d'étoiles_ in hand and swinging away. To Natsu's surprise he watched the battle unfold with Lucy gaining the upper hand, he had forgot _Fleuve d'étoiles_ could bend and move anyway Lucy wanted it to. Mistral was now forced on the defensive as the whip would sharply curve mid-swing and hit Mistral.

"I think I liked you when you were pregnant to move..." Mistral growled, priming her spear to throw it when _Fleuve d'étoiles_ struck her against the chest.

"You never stood a chance Mistral!" Lucy yelled, swinging her whip again at her. "Your love to the Master is poisonous! One-sided! A toxin to you! Natsu and I have been partners for years, we _know_ each other! Do you even know the Master? Do you even know William Simms?"

Mistral paused a beat, "William Simms?"

Lucy's lips turned to a smirk as she swung again, Mistral dodged a strike from _Fleuve d'étoiles_ and ran it to jab at Lucy. The Celestial Wizard spun out of the way and planted a kick on the side of her head. Mistral turned around and tried to jab again, but the whip wrapped around her spear and pulled it right out of her hands. Lucy caught the spear in her hands and with a mighty swing she swung it at the ground, breaking the tip off of the handle. Natsu felt his breath hitch, looking in wonder as Lucy single handily defeated Mistral. It almost made him feel embarrassed that it took the Second Son to defeat her last time, though Natsu had a suspicion that Mistral wasn't exactly operating at one hundred percent clarity.

"It's over Mistral." Lucy said, smacking the whip against the ground for effect. "You lose. The others will be wrapping up Monsoon right now, even with your little advantage you can't possibly think he can defeat all of the Fairy Tail guild."

"No...no I can't lose...it's not over!" Mistral screeched, her hand waving and Natsu felt a familiar glow of magic in the air: her Flash Freeze spells. Lucy sensed this too and nimbly leaped the side as the spell glowed beneath her feet. Natsu pushed himself to her feet as Lucy began hopping around, dodging the spells. Natsu wasn't going to sit and wait for Mistral to tire, he ran over to her and grabbed her arm as she was trying to cast another Flash Freeze spell.

"No...it _is_ over!" Natsu said, his body glowing with Fire Dragon-Slayer magic. "You are not going to hurt Lucy. You were right that day we fought Mistral, I did fight more for her. Thank you for helping me realize that...it is because of her that I will fight faster and stronger."

Natsu kept a grip on her arm and threw Mistral to the air, as she sailed upwards Natsu felt a familiar burst of energy. An attack that...that shouldn't even be a part of his arsenal anymore, it also served as proof to the Second Son's words: this power was still inside of him. "Fire Dragon's Orbital Drop!"

He crouched down low and his arms blazed in gold flames, spreading all over his body he leaped into the air...and burst into three gold flames. These three flames spiraled around each other at high speed, zooming past Mistral and high into the sky. Once it was above her the flames collided and became Natsu, who curved his body in a back flip and let gravity take him downwards. His body caught flame as he crashed into Mistral, sending the both of them to the ground – when they hit Natsu exploded into golden flames. They spread out, avoiding contact with Lucy and curved upwards – almost forming a dome of fire before all of the flames centralized onto the center and reformed Natsu. He stood above the unconscious Mistral breathing heavily, looking at his arms as he saw a familiar red tint of an aura appear and fade out. He turned to Lucy who stared back at him, seemly unsure of what to make this moment. It was at this moment, reminded of what Mistral nearly did earlier, that he decided to tell Lucy what happened after the defeat of the Master.

"Lucy...there is something I didn't tell you guys. After the Master I was...I was in my own head and in there was the source of those powers I was using." He could see Lucy was trying to say something, but he needed this to be said, "Lucy it was me. Or at least he looked like me, he said some things I couldn't understand...something about my fighting spirit or something, but he called himself the Se-"

Natsu was silenced when Lucy walked over to him and put her arms around him, he stopped for a moment as he registered the motion. "Lucy wait, I-"

"I don't care." Lucy said, her voice muffled from Natsu's shoulder. "I don't care what you fought or what he said to you."

"But Lucy that...that spell back there was one I had on Hollow Island!" Natsu took Lucy gently by the arms and pushed her back to look at her. "Aren't you worried?"

To Natsu's surprise Lucy shook her head, "No...because it's still you. When I look at you I still see you, not something with your face looking back."

They paused for a moment when they heard something crashing down, the two of them looked and saw the Water Giant that Monsoon made crash to the ground. Lucy was right, Monsoon stood no chance against the collective might of Fairy Tail. This battle was pretty much over, all that was left to do was to find out what to do with Mistral and Monsoon. Natsu smiled back at her and took her hand, "Come on, let's go back and see if everyone's all right."

He began to pull her when she pulled herself out of his grasp, he stopped mid-run and turned to look at her. Lucy seemed very nervous, she was fiddling with strands of her hair for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"Natsu...there is something I also need to tell you."

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"No it's...it's something I should have told you as soon as I knew but I...I was nervous." Lucy took another calming breath, "It's about Joy..."

* * *

"I can't believe we're cleaning this crap up!" Gray Fullbuster complained as he picked up another set of broken timber. Erza, holding two piles under her arms, had no sympathies to give.

"Should have been careful when using that Ice Cannon."

"It's not my fault Monsoon deflected it!" Gray protested, but Erza shook her head.

"Gray we caused damage to the town, it's our duty to help repair any damage we cause." Erza looked over at the others who were working hard. Stopping onto to cheer when Mirajane brought out drinks for everyone.

"Shouldn't we be going after Mistral?" Gray questioned, but Erza shook her head.

"No...I don't sense Mistral's power active, probably safe to say Natsu and Lucy dealt with her."

"So why aren't they back yet?"

Erza paused, "Hmm...I am not sure. I am sure they are okay though, besides, Joy is here so Lucy will be on her way back soon."

Gray gave a hesitant nod and resumed cleaning things up, he wasn't quite thirsty enough for a drink which was why he wasn't with the others getting drinks from Mirajane.

"Man this cleaning will take forever!" Romeo complained, he turned over to Mirajane who was setting trays down. "Hey Mira, sing for us?"

"Me?" Mirajane asked, "Oh I don't know..."

The crowd though was very supportive of this decision.

"Yeah come on Mira!"

"Gajeel's not here to interrupt!"

"I would like to hear as well." Mathayus agreed, he was sitting over by a barrel, his shoulder bandaged up from Mistral's stab wound. Mirajane looked over at everyone and gave a heavy sigh, despite her lips bearing a smile.

"Oh all right...but no slacking off!" she warned, the others giving cheers of consent and headed back to work. The bar maid paused for a moment to think of a song, once she had one she took a deep breath and let her voice call out over in the air.

_Of all the money that e'er I had  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm I've ever done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be to you all _

_So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls...  
Then gently rise and softly call  
'Good night and joy be to you all!' _

As Mirajane's voice filled the air with sweetness and melancholy the others worked on, gathering the debris and getting ready to bring in new materials. Gray and Juvia were working, well Gray was working Juvia was fawning over him and anything he needed, anyway they were both there when Natsu and Lucy finally walked up. Gray gave his usual smirk and was about to wave over to them when he saw Natsu's face, he looked...numb. As if he wasn't quite registering where he was, Gray was confused at first and Juvia soon followed his eyes over to Natsu and worry passed over her as well.

"Darling...what do you think happened?"

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They're sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They'd wish me one more day to stay  
But since it fell unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I gently rise and softly call  
'Good night and joy be to you all!'_

Eventually Erza noticed as well, Lisanna was with her when she saw her attentions focus on Natsu. The youngest Strauss, despite all that was going on between the two of them, was happy to see Natsu was all right. However like Gray when she saw his face he became concerned, she walked over to Erza.

"Erza, what's up with Natsu?"

Erza followed Natsu as he and Lucy walked to the small tables set outside, where Reedus was watching over Joy. Perhaps it was the way he walked or the fact Erza could put two and two together a lot quicker than the others, but when she figured it out she gasped.

"He knows..."

_Fill to me the parting glass!  
And drink a health whate'er befalls!  
Then gently rise and softly call...  
'Good night and joy be to you all'! _

Reedus moved away from his spot when he saw Natsu and Lucy approaching, the Dragon-Slayer stopped right in front of the small bassinet Reedus made to hold her. He looked down at her and stared, she was awake now and giggling happily – as if there wasn't an explosive fight that had happened. He stared at her with wide eyes and turned back to Lucy, who anxiously walked to his side and nodded at him. He slowly reached down into the bassinet and lifted Joy out of it, she made an uncomfortable grunt at first...before resuming to happy cooing. As if she knew who had picked her up and was very happy he did. He held her away from him at first, eyes wide and slowly brimming with tears. He gave a shuddering gasp and pulled Joy into a close hug. Hugging her as if he never really hugged her at all, it was a hug that let everyone know that he was finally aware of a very important fact that everyone else knew.

_Fill to me the parting glass...  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
And gently rise and softly call...  
'Good night and joy be to you all...' _

He nuzzled his head to Joy, Happy flew in on Natsu's shoulder as the Dragon-Slayer whispered to his child. "Joy...welcome to Fairy Tail, trust me when I say this, when you are old enough...you're going to love it here."

_'Good night and joy be to you all...' _

* * *

**Second Son: After Words**

**The End**

* * *

And now we have reached the end of _Second Son: After Words_. One could argue this was a pointless story and unneeded filler, well, I argue it _is_ a needed story and it _wasn't_ a pointless filler. To me this story wrapped up any potential lingering emotions the characters, and the readers, felt from leaving _Second Son_. I could have gotten straight to the sequel, but then I would have to quickly answer certain key elements: Mathayus being in Fairy Tail, Lisanna's reaction to Natsu and Lucy dating, and last Joy being Natsu's daughter. These were needed questions I did not want to spend the first chapter of _Prodigal Son_ answering, as we should be focusing on setting up the rest of that story and not recapping what was done. As I said, this is not a trilogy, but the sequel does have some needed notes from the first – as it should – so it's in everyone's best interest these questions are answered before the story begins.

I also would like to thank everyone who came back from_ Second Son_, this story has become quite a significant deal for me. I have not wrote fanfiction in years and now coming back to it I am glad the story is doing as well as it is, it could have went further down south and would have felt like a pointless return to writing. As I am working on many other things involving _Second Son_ I hope that the sequel will have it's level of enjoyability and be completed for people to enjoy and read. Thank you all for following me from Second Son to here and I hope to see those here in _Prodigal Son._

Michael Fri


End file.
